Shinkansen
by SR 2721
Summary: Kyoko pernah bilang, kalau Tsuna seperti shinkansen. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apakah terlihat seperti shinkansen juga? TsunaKyo


Pagi ini Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Tidak ada Yamamoto ataupun Gokudera yang menemaninya. Yamamoto sedang latihan pagi klub baseball, dan Gokudera pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi untuk piket kelas. Sebenarnya Gokudera ingin berangkat bersama Tsuna seperti biasa, namun Tsuna berhasil membujuknya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kemarin Gokudera baru saja dipanggil ke ruang guru. Bayangkan, belum 2 minggu sejak liburan musim dingin berakhir dan ia sudah dipanggil ke ruang guru! Tidak ingin ada masalah baru, Tsuna mati-matian membujuk Gokudera agar pergi terlebih dahulu ke sekolah mengerjakan tugas piket. Sebisa mungkin Tsuna ingin mengurangi masalah Gokudera terhadap sekolah, apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada kenaikan kelas.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Tsuna. Dan benar saja, itu suara dia.

"Kyoko-chan! Pagi."

"Pagi juga, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna terus menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau bertemu orang yang disukainya, dan orang itu sekarang ada di sampingnya? Saat ini Kyoko bercerita bagaimana dia dan kakaknya semalam memperebutkan remote tv. Kyoko ingin menonton drama, sedangkan kakaknya ingin menonton siaran pertandingan tinju. Kyoko yang bercerita sambil sedikit cemberut terlihat begitu manis, membuat Tsuna tidak berhasil menahan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsuna-kun? Sedang giat belajar?" tanya Kyoko tiba-tiba.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Tsuna menjawabnya.

"Yah, mungkin...? Akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya pelajaran sekolah yang diajari Reborn, dia mulai mengajariku tentang pekerjaan bos. Salah satunya bahasa Itali. Padahal bahasa Inggris saja aku belum lancar..."

_Tapi..._

"Reborn terlalu keras! Kamarin saja aku ditembaki peluru setiap salah 1 soal. 'seorang bos harus bisa menghindari tembakan seperti ini' begitu katanya. Tidak masuk akal! Sabtu kemarin Dino-san datang tanpa bawahannya dan membuat kekacauan lagi. Ditambah Varia yang datang tiba-tiba…. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan mereka."

Tanpa disadari, Tsuna menjadi 'curhat' panjang lebar ke Kyoko. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui masalah mafia Tsuna, apalagi yang bisa diajak bicara dengan normal. Gokudera pasti akan bercerita bagaimana hebatnya Tsuna, dan begitu pula dengan Haru dan Yamamoto. Hibari maupun Ryohei bukan tipe pendengar yang baik. Lambo tidak akan mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Chrome mungkin pendengar yang baik, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chrome setiap saat. Dan pada akhirnya, terkadang ia membicarakan masalahnya kepada Kyoko.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan… Apalagi sekarang aku sedikit merasa senang bersama mereka."

Kali ini giliran Kyoko yang tersenyum. Selalu begitu. Walaupun sedang mengeluh, wajah Tsuna terlihat begitu ceria.

"Tsuna-kun benar-benar suka mereka, ya."

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya. Sifat para _Guardian_-nya terlalu unik, ada saja masalah yang dibuat mereka. Haru dan Gokudera selalu bersaing untuk berada di dekatnya. Orang-orang di rumahnya juga ramai, mengganggu waktu istirahat dirinya. Dino seorang kakak yang baik, tapi sangat merepotkan tanpa bawahannya. Varia? Tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi ketika mereka datang. Reborn… Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Yah, mereka memang merepotkan, masalah tidak akan pernah berhenti selama aku di dekat mereka. Tapi aku senang bersama mereka. Mereka teman-temanku yang berharga."

Kyoko terdiam. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Tsuna yang khawatir menghampirinya, tetapi Kyoko segera tersenyum dan berkata,

"Wajah Tsuna-kun seperti shinkansen lagi!"

"Eeeehh?!"

"Selamat pagi, Jyuudaime!"

"Pagi, Tsuna! Hari ini bersama Sasagawa, ya?"

Begitu membuka pintu kelas, Tsuna langsung disambut oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Ruang kelas sudah ramai. Sepertinya latihan pagi klub baseball telah selesai. Gokudera terus menerus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemput dirinya di rumah.

"Iya, tadi aku bertemu di dekat sekolah. Sudahlah Gokudera-kun…. Lagipula aku yang memintamu agar pergi ke sekolah duluan…"

"Hei, jangan berdiri di depan pintu kelas! Kyoko jadi tidak bisa masuk ke kelas, tahu!"

Kurokawa datang menghampiri Kyoko yang masih berdiri di samping Tsuna. Ia tidak dapat masuk ke kelas karena dihalangi Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Ah, maaf Kyoko-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok"

Tsuna segera menyingkir dari pintu, mempersilahkan Kyoko masuk. Saat itu, Kurokawa menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyoko, kau terlihat senang. Ada apa tadi?"

Sejak tadi, Kyoko terlihat senang. Dia tersenyum lebih dari biasanya, dan terus berdiri di sebelah Tsuna tanpa mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Sambil tersenyum Kyoko menjawab.

"Tadi wajah Tsuna-kun terlihat seperti shinkansen lagi!"

_Hening _

Ruang kelas 3-A menjadi sepi. Anak-anak (terutama para murid laki-laki) memperhatikan Kyoko. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Kyoko sang idola mereka terlihat senang akibat wajah dame-tsuna terlihat seperti shinkansen LAGI?!

Tsuna merasa tidak enak dengan suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi, dan belasan orang memperhatikan dirinya. Sambil menenangkan Gokudera, Tsuna berjalan menuju mejanya, berusaha tidak menghiraukan pandangan anak-anak kelas.

"Hoo… Memangnya seperti apa wajah shinkansen itu?" tanya Kurokawa penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Wajah Tsuna-kun terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya!"

_Dame-Tsuna…. Keren?! LEBIH DARI BIASANYA?!_

Tsuna merasakan tatapan mata yang tajam dari para murid laki-laki. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kyoko tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tatapan mata akan lebih tajam.

"Memangnya Sawada keren?" tanya Kurokawa lagi. Dilihat darimanapun, ia tidak bisa merasa bahwa Tsuna itu keren.

"Tsuna-kun selalu keren kok!"

_Pernyataan mengejutkan_

_Dame-Tsuna…. SELALU KEREN?!_

_Mantra apa yang kau pakai sampai-sampai dia bilang kamu keren?!_

Tatapan mata semakin tajam. Seolah tidak menyadarinya, Gokudera terus menerus memuji Tsuna. Jyuudaime memang selalu keren, ternyata Sasagawa juga bisa melihatnya, begitu kata Gokudera. Sementara itu Tsuna berusaha membuat Gokudera diam, agar tatapan mata tajam murid laki-laki tidak ditambah dengan tatapan mata tajam murid perempuan fans Gokudera.

"Hmm… Kalau Sawada terlihat seperti shinkansen, bagaimana dengan Gokudera, Yamamoto dan anak laki-laki yang lain?" lagi-lagi Kurokawa bertanya.

"Tsuna-kun shinkansen, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto… Mungkin mobil?"

_Shinkansen dan mobil?! Murid populer Gokudera dan Yamamoto mobil, sedangkan dame-Tsuna shinkansen?!_

"Kalau teman-teman yang lain…"

Deg-deg… deg-deg… Seisi kelas diam menunggu jawaban Kyoko, termasuk Tsuna. Sudah 2 kali ia dibilang wajahnya seperti shinkansen. Saat mendapat jimat sebelum melawan Xanxus, dan tadi pagi. Kedua sahabatnya yang sangat populer ini disebut mobil, bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya?

"Kalau teman-teman yang lain… sepeda?"

Gubrak!

_Sepeda?! Setelah shinkansen, mobil, kemudian sepeda?! Kenapa levelnya bisa jauh begini?!_

Seluruh kelas menatap Tsuna. Tatapan murid laki-laki berkata, _"Bagaimana mungkin Sasagawa menilaimu shinkansen, sedangkan kita dinilai sepeda?!"_ . Kekesalan mereka sangat terasa walau hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Sementara itu, tatapan murid perempuan… _"Berani-benarinya kau menjadi shinkansen sedangkan Gokudera-kun dan dan Yamamoto-kun menjadi mobil…!"_

Beruntung tidak lama kemudian guru datang dan pelajaran dimulai, walau menyisakan beberapa tatapan mata yang menusuk. Pada akhirnya, seharian ini Tsuna harus bersabar menghadapi tatapan mata para murid kelas 2-A…


End file.
